Five Shades of Red
by MaximumCheeseCake
Summary: Five Shades of Red: Pepper, Natasha, Ava (OC), Branwyn (OC) and Steve's face. When two British S.H.I.E.L.D agents appear under the Avenger's table and join them on missions only havoc can ensue. WARNING: contains madness, magic and mongoose's. Pepperony, Blackhawk, Maria/Steve, Thor/Jane.
1. Hunger Games and average days

**This is an idea me and my friend Rubyphoenix13 thought up. We don't own the Avengers, or anything you might recognise.**

**This is our first Avengers fanfic, so if we need to change anything please say so. Please comment/follow. Thanks!**

* * *

The Avengers sat in the living room watching 'The Hunger Games'. Every time Katniss shot an arrow at something Tony would raise an eyebrow at Clint.  
Out-side on the landing the lift doors opened smoothly, but no one stepped out, as they closed again a muffled laugh came from the kitchen.

Back with the Avengers, and Tony was laying on the floor with Clint standing over him.  
'You call me Katniss, once more and I swear I'll shoot you!'  
'Pepper! Pepper! Help me!' Tony yelled.  
'You want pepper? Here, have pepper!' Clint screamed and threw a handful of pepper into Tony's face.  
'Noooooo!' MBVUDkgndvflsdn!' The genius spluttered through a mouthful of the peppery condiment.  
'Clint…' Natasha said soothingly, grabbing his shoulder and throwing him onto the large armchair. She then sat, with her back resting against the arm, and her legs over his lap. She did this partly to be close to him, and partly to stop him killing Tony.  
Pepper walked into the room holding what looked to have once been a toaster. It was now a mangled, melted pile of metal, with sad piece of toast sticking out of the end.  
'Who did this?' She asked raising one eyebrow. 'Thor, was it you?' she said turning the 'toaster' around to show a Mjolnir shaped hole in the other side.  
'I am most sorry, Lady Pepper. The electrical appliance refused to release the sustenance which I gave it.' Thor boomed.  
'Indoor voice Thor,' Steve reminded him from his armchair. Steve got up to assist Pepper, at the same time as Thor stretched out his legs to make himself comftable. Steve tripped over, and flew through the air into Pepper and landed on top of her.  
Tony started coughing and rudely gesturing at the star spangled man, who was now entangled with his girlfriend. On screen Katniss shot an arrow and Clint tried to leap up to hit Tony. Natasha turned around and pinned him to a chair, one hand on each shoulder. Thor hid behind the sofa to avoid being blamed. And Bruce was sitting in the middle of the floor, frothing at the mouth.

This was the scene Agent Maria Hill walked in on.

Just an average day for the Avengers.

Hill briefly wondered why Bruce was frothing, then shook her head. She probably didn't want to know.

'Agent Hill! This is not what it looks like!' Steve protested whilst helping pepper to her feet.  
'Um… What does it look like?' Maria questioned.  
'I was going to assist Miss Potts, when I fell over Thor'  
Maria looked puzzled, 'I can see that,'  
'Yeah, um, right, okay.' Said Steve rapidly turning red and walking into the kitchen taking the deceased toaster with him.

'What just happened?' Tony asked the world in general.  
'I'm not really sure…' Hill replied.  
'HAWKWARD!' Clint yelled from under his partner.  
'Whilst you are here, would you like to join us for dinner?' Pepper asked politely.  
'Yes, thanks. What are you having?' She quizzed.  
'Shwama!' Tony said enthusiastically, and danced into the kitchen.  
The rest of the room groaned.

If you looked under the Avengers' table it would tell you a lot about them.  
But one ever had.  
No one ever tried  
until now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and tell us what you thought.**

**(*^_^*)**

**Maximum and Rubypheonix13**


	2. Locked Doors and Inspecting Floors

**Thanks for the views guys!**

**And our one review, YAY! Please comment/follow. Thanks!**

**Also, check out our friend cheeseassassin's work, it's really, really good, a Gallagher Girls fanfic called Cammie in Rome!**

**Any hoo…**

**On with the show!**

_P.S. We don't own the Avengers, or anything you might recognise._

* * *

Under the table two people dressed in S.H.E.I.L.D uniforms sat crossed legged eating the reserve supply of pop-tarts. They were staring at Natasha and Clint's feet. Which were playing footsey. They turned to each other wide-eyed and in shock, before stifling a laugh. Above them on the 'surface' Maria was leaving after the food.

'Goodbye Avengers and Pepper. Thank you for a lovely dinner. Fury will be in touch.' As she exited the room and left in the lift Bruce suddenly looked up.

'Did she come here for any reason, or just to have food?'

'Well I didn't really think about it before,' Steve pondered.

'Wonder why?' Tony asked him, raising an eyebrow.

'But now you mention it… was there a point?' He carried on as if Tony hadn't spoken.

At that moment a choking sound came from around their feet. They all stopped.

They all stared at each other, doing a mental headcount. Thor unfroze first and turned over the table. Sitting cross-legged were two red-haired young women. One had a ginger plat from the top of her head along the right side of her face and the rest of it slightly curly. She had piercing emerald eyes. She was choking on a pop-tart. The other had a long brown ponytail with red streaks. She had warm amber eyes with orange flecks. She was in the process of hitting the other on the back. They turned in unison to face the angry demi-god.

'Ummm… Hi?' the one with green eyes said.

'HAWKWARD!' Yelled the Hawk from where he stood.

'Now is really the time Clint,' Natasha reprimanded him.

Thor let out a strangled cry and fell onto his knees in a pile of pop-tart crumbs.

In under a minute the intruders were tied together and locked in the broom cupboard, or in this case broom room.

'I think we should incapacitate them,' Natasha voiced.

'Incacapasawha?' Thor looked up confused, no change there then.

'Incapacitate sir. Prevent from functioning in a normal way'

'Thank you JARVIS, but that's not what we are going to do,' Pepper said, ever the voice of reason.

'We must call Maria Hill!' Steve announced. The others turned to stare at him as he took on a nice shade of bright red. Like a bad sunburn.

'Well I'm just saying, it's an option.' He mumbled. Tony laughed. Pepper put her hand up in an attempt to stop whatever crazy though had gone through the billionaires' head.

'Actually, I agree with Steve,' Pepper said, 'she will know what to do.'

'Well, that settles it then,' Tony said, 'JARVIS, call Maria!'

'Yes, Sir.' The AI replied.

'Don't tell Fury!' The cupboard screamed.

'What so you know of Fury' Thor replied 'It's what you deserve, you villains' He was crying over his pop-tarts for the 3rd time in five minutes.

'Has any anyone else noticed their uniforms?' Bruce wondered out loud.

There was an awkward silence.

Into the silence came Hill's voice.

'Stark what/who have you killed/blown up/annoyed?'

'Why do you always assume I've done something?' Tony demanded.

'Because you always have,' Bruce told his science buddy.

'Hello Agent Hill, how are you?' Steve asked politely. Tony interrupted him,

'This is no time for politeness Steve, you can attempt to flirt with Maria later,'

At this Steve turned another shade of red (who knew there were so many?).

'But right now there are two red haired women singing, 'Lonely, I am so lonely', in my cupboard!'

'Ummm… ok? Anyway Fury told me to inform you that sometime today you will be receiving two British S.H.I.E.L.D agents to join the Avengers Initiative,' Hill told them over the phone.

'So we have just locked highly trained S.H.E.I.L.D agents in a cupboard, and they didn't fight back?' Natasha asked sceptically.

'I must warn you they are _slightly _eccentric. I will expect you at the helicarrier to check in tomorrow. Good luck.'

'She never normally says good luck!' Clint said in alarm.

'Well we've got to let them out sooner or later,' Bruce said.

'I vote later.' The Blackwidow said and walked up to the door, 'Shut up! I can't hear myself think over your screeching!'

Science fell.

'Are you insulting our singing?' A voice demanded from behind them.

The agents were standing behind them, hands on their hips, and a smirk on their faces.

Tony was still facing the door,

'It's locked! JARVIS open this door!'

'Sir, you may want to turn around.'

'Ahhaaaa!' Tony yelled and flopped on the floor like a dying fish.

Everyone looked at him, then back at the girls.

'Welcome to the Avengers'

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and tell us what you thought.**

**(*^_^*)**

**Maximum and Rubypheonix13**


	3. Meeting Dames and Learning Names

**Awww! Thanks for all the support guys!**

**You've all been great. If anyone has any suggestions for chapters, or missions please tell me in a review, or PM me!**

**We don't own the Avengers, or anything you might recognise.**

* * *

Tony looked up for the floor.

The two girls, whose names they still didn't know. One looked like she was about to perform CPR. The other had her eyes closed and was concentrating intensely. All the eyes of the world's best superheroes were on them and they didn't seem to notice. The girls looked to be communicating without talking.

Steve decided to break the deadlock first.

'Hey…' he started, but couldn't finish as Tony took things into his own hands. This was going to end well.

'A drink for shock anyone?' He said meekly, well meekly for Tony.

All the Avengers nodded in agreement, except Bruce because that would end with a smashed tower, as the girls stood awkwardly at the side.

'I know what you were thinking,' the darker haired girl said to the other. A cheeky smile danced upon the lips of the girl with green eyes.

'Get out of my head, what have I told you about that?'

'I don't know, I probably wasn't listening,' her companion replied cheerfully.

'So…' Tony said to the Avengers who were now gathered in the living room.

'Who actually are?'

'Our names?' said green-eyes.

'Yup' Clint answered, popping the p.

'I'm Branwyn and this is Ava,' amber-eyes said and gestured to green-eyes, who had suddenly got to the other side of the room.

'And please stop calling us amber-eyes, and green-eyes,' Said Ava, after Branwyn looked intently at her.

The Avengers were taken aback, both by the fact that they knew what they were thinking and the directness of Ava. They were sure no-one had called them amber-eyes or green-eyes to their face, but after what Maria Hill had said, they didn't want to question them anymore.

Except Tony.

Who clearly had a death wish.

'And how would you know that?'

'How would I not know that?' Ava retaliated.

'Rude.' Branwyn reprimanded her.

'Umm…' Steve said glancing at Pepper, who always had the answers.

There was a tense silence.

'What's for tea?' Ava asked.

'We have already eaten, but you are welcome to help yourself to any food in the kitchen,' Pepper said, as Tony interrupted her, 'hey, you can't just offer my food around!'

'We're going to bed Tony, now.' And with that she dragged the complaining billionaire away.

'See you tomorrow guys, you can crash anywhere till we've got you rooms,' He waved at the remaining Avengers and Ava and Branwyn.

'Do you have anything but pop-tarts?' Ava demanded from the kitchen from where she had suddenly appeared.

'It's fine, we aren't really hungry anyways,' Branwyn told her with a stern look.

'Hawkward…' Clint murmured to Natasha then said loudly, 'Anyhoo! We're off now, see you tomorrow,' and with that he and Natasha walked briskly to the lift and held the door open for Bruce and Thor, who joined them.

'See you two tomorrow' the Captain called and followed his team-mates into the list and pressed one of the buttons.

'Night!' Bran yelled after them.

'You know that they're gone, right?' Ava asked her friend.

'Yeah, but it's the thought that counts.' She replied as they each crashed onto facing sofas and proceeded to fall asleep immediately. They had obviously had a tough day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and tell us what you thought.**

**(*^_^*)**

**Maximum and ****RubyPhoenix13**

**P.S. Sorry for spelling Phoenix's name wrong, as she so 'helpfully' pointed out!**


	4. Flowertots and Confusion, lots

**Thanks, as always guys, sorry for the wait, but exams, you know?**

**We don't own the Avengers, or anything you might recognise.**

* * *

In the morning the Avengers carried on with their normal daily routine, but with Ava and Bran included. At 9 O'clock, after a tantrum from Tony they were just about to set off for S.H.I.E.L.D HQ minus Ava and Bran who were staying behind to watch 'Fifi and the Flowertots'. Thor had been most disappointed not to join them, he wept 'manly' tears at the thought of missing his favourite flowertots. Natasha, being one of the most sensible had asked how they planned to arrive at HQ without Tony's car. Branwyn's reply of 'in style' had not been taken to well. Eventually Ava replied with 'we have a specific skill sets'. Causing Clint to grab Natasha round the waist to stop her making a lunge at the younger agents.

'I don't like being requoted!' she whispered angrily at him.

'Just leave it, we don't know anything about them, apart from their first names!' And dragged her to the lift. 'Ok guys, we're off, see you there!'

'Yeah,' Ava said waving distractedly at them from the sofa, her eyes glued to the TV.

'Can you ring us when you are about to go into the meeting? Thanks,' Bran told him.

'Sure, why?' the archer asked.

'To make sure we are there?...' Ava said shiftily, raising her eyebrows.

Steve looked confused.

'I'm confused.'

'I know,' Tony said and clapped him on the back.

'I didn't mean generally, I meant…'

'We know Steve, we know,' Bruce said, shaking his head at Tony's audacity.

'Buy you two; please try not to break anything.' Pepper said as they finally left.

In the helicarrier the rest of the Avengers were ushered into Fury's office.

'You have all had a chance to meet the new additions to the team,' Said Fury, turning away from the window, where he had been lurking.  
'Why do you always have to lurk by the window?' Tony asked sitting down in one of the many chairs young S.H.I.E.L.D recruits had dashed in with.

'Here are their files, I expect you to read them, and to understand what they say,' the director continued, as though Tony had not spoken.

'What is so important about them?' Tony continued, even though he knew no one was listening.

Everyone continued to ignore him.

'What is this about experiments?' Steve asked concerned

Fury Explained.

'When they were young children Agents Ava and Branwyn were taken from their families because they showed signs of having special abilities. They were raised in labs and tested on to improve these 'abilities'. After living in dog cages since they were three they had enough power to escape the facility. They escaped at the ages of seven and eight and lived, presumably in the wild, for three years. At the ages of ten and eleven they returned to the facility, killed their former captors and set free any of the remaining 'experiments'. They then disappeared off the records. They had not been heard of until they walked through that door.' He pointed towards his door.

'They just walked past hundreds of highly trained S.H.E.I.L.D agents, and into your office?' Natasha asked the director.

'No, they just walked through the door,' Fury answered her and then tilted his head towards a large screen on the wall.

It showed the corridor outside Fury's office. An agent walked past. A minute passed. Tony went to ask a question, Fury put up his hand to show him to wait.

Tony closed his mouth.

Suddenly, on the security feed Ava and Branwyn literally appeared in the corridor. Ava turned and stuck her tongue out at the camera. Branwyn wacked her on the arm playfully, and pulled her torwoards Fury's door. They looked at the pad to enter the pass-code. Branwyn closed her eyes and flexed her fingers. She then opened her eyes very wide an dentered the code very quickly without looking. The door opened. They walked in.

Clint blinked. 'So… Wait? What?'

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and tell us what you thought.**

**(*^_^*)**

**Maximum and Rubypheonix13**


	5. A Confused God and Finding Agents Odd

**This is the next part! Thanks so much for all the support guys!**

**We don't own the Avengers, or anything you might recognise.**

* * *

Fury sighed 'They were experimented on for their powers. They have some sort of mutant gene which allows them to have different abilities,'

'WHAT?' Steve bellowed, still confused.

'Mutants, they are mutants with powerful abilities. It was either allow them a place within S.H.E.I.L.D, or dispose of them. And you can see how hard that would be.' Fury explained.

'They could pass for normal humans, apart from the scientists trade mark,'

'Trade mark?' Thor asked.

'Their ears,' the Blackwidow said, turning toward Fury. 'It's their ears, right?'

'Ears? What about ears?' Thor sat down; it was all too much for him.

'Yes,' said Fury. 'It's their ears; they both have pointed ears, kind of like an elf.'

'That's the trade mark of the scientists? They make their ears pointed?' Tony asked flabbergasted, 'That's sick!'

'I agree, however I thought you should all be aware of their backgrounds before you pestered them,' Fury agreed with a pointed look at Tony. Tony put a hand to his arc reactor, looking offended.

'Everyone has their ghosts, Director. But thank you for your concern,' came a voice from behind them, where Ava and Branwyn stood. Ava looked at Clint, 'You didn't ring us.'

'How did you, What?' Clint spun around to look at the locked door.

'I thought Fury told you,' Bran said confused.

'He told us you had abilities, but not the details,' Tony said "tactfully".

'Might as well tell you. I can read mind, slightly influence them and occasionally dream the future.' Bran said straight out with it.

'I filt' Ava said.

'You what?' Thor asked his fellow flowertot watcher.

'I flit,' she repeated, from behind him. She then appeared in front of him again.

'I can… appear in different places, I can also throw my voice. It's hard to explain. Ask Tony or Bruce, they probably have more idea about it.

'Aright guys, lets head back to the tower,' Steve said.

'Actually, Avengers, whilst you are assembled, I have a question for you all. Has anyone seen my spare eye patch?' Fury asked as they turned to go.

'Ummm… No?' Ava said looking shifty.

'She's not looking shifty, she always looks like that!' Branwyn defended her friend.

'Running away!' Ava yelled and they both sprinted out of the door. Agent Hill came round the corner. They turned.

'Running towards!' and ran back towards the office.

Hill stopped.

They stopped.

No one moved.

It was like some sort of standoff.

Ava and Bran looked together at Hill, who was glaring at them, to Fury, who was also glaring at them.

'HAWKWARD!' Ava yelled, and they disappeared, leaving the Avengers to wonder what just happened.

'But, but… that's my word!' Clint sobbed and put his head on Natasha's shoulder, as she comforted her partner.

Tony looked like he was going to comment, but Natasha silenced him with a look.

'Hawkward, my word,' The Hawk said pathetically into her hair.

Fury shook his head.

* * *

Back at the Avengers tower Fifi and the Flowertots began to play and two red headed agents grinned at each other.

'Poptart?'

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and tell us what you thought.**

**(*^_^*)**

**Maximum and Rubypheonix13**


	6. Snowball Fights and Christmas Lights

**A Christmas one! Thanks again for all of the reviews/views/favourites/follows!**

**As always we don't own the Avengers, or anything you might recognise.**

**Two in one day! A Christmas prezzie to you all!  
**

* * *

'So this Jesus character, he is not of Asguard?' Thor boomed.

'Yes Thor, Jesus is the son of our god. Loki is your only brother.' Pepper called from the kitchen where she was currently taking down various pieces of greenery which Thor, inspired by the tradition of Christmas trees, had covered the kitchen with.

Elsewhere…

'You know we're gonna need a big tree for all of the presents we're gonna get.' Branwyn yelled from one side of a huge tree. On the other side Ava was harassing Steve, Clint and Tony were harassing the store's Father Christmas and Natasha was just being harassed.

'Lets get a tree each!' Ava yelled.

'Yes!' Clint screamed.

'And we can decorate them with our symbols!' Tony said looking frantically for decorations.

'Why don't you just get a forest and be done with it!' Natasha said exasperated. All Avengers present stopped and looked at each other. A look of pure joy crossed their faces.

Agent Hill stood in the lift waiting for the doors to open into the Avenger's living room. She couldn't understand why it was taking so long.

'JARVIS, is is there a problem?' she enquired,

'Not at all Agent Hill, however Miss Potts has said that it would be best if they didn't have any visitors at the moment,' the AI replied.

'Well, can you please let me in, I was invited,' Maria said, thinking it couldn't be worse than the time Ava and Branwyn brought a family of mongooses home from the zoo because they looked bored. As the doors slid open she corrected herself.

It was worse.

The huge room was full of Christmas trees.

From down the corridor came a strangled cry, Maria prepared herself for round two with a mongoose.

What actually came round the corner was Captain America. Dressed in nothing but his boxers and was wrapped in a string of Christmas lights. He went steadily pink, not as red as usual, it looked like Ava and Branwyn had been training him.

'Hi Steve, what's with the trees?'

'We made the mistake of sending Ava, Bran and Tony with Clint and Natasha to get the tree. Apparently they couldn't decide which one to get.'

'So they got them all?'

'It would seem so.'

From the top of one of the trees there came a rustling. Ava and Bran looked at each other, grinning.

'Notice how she didn't mention his lack of clothes,' Ava whispered, waggling her eyebrows.

They then climbed down to the ground and started to army crawl towards the kitchen, on the way they were joined by Clint. Tony then came shuffling along the ground towards them.

'Anthony Stark!' Pepper's voice was heard. Tony looked up to see a pair of shoes in his line of vision. He gulped.

'Carry on without me!' he yelled into the trees. Ava, Branwyn and Clint stood solemnly, saluting their fallen comrade.

Maria and Steve walked round the corner deep in conversation.

'So why are you here? Not that I mind,' Steve asked her.

'Pepper invited me to join you all for Christmas,' she informed him.

'We must gather for sustenance!' Thor bellowed from the kitchen.

Everyone gathered.

Ava sat opposite Branwyn, both of them occasionally smirking and laughing. The Captain sat next to Ava with Hill across, Clint facing Natasha, Tony facing Pepper on the other side of Bran and Bruce opposite Thor at the end. Jane was coming down early in the morning.

They were eating hot small snacks and talking about tomorrow.

'Ava, Branwyn, no internal talking at the table please.' Pepper reminded them.

'Care to share with the class kids?' Tony enquired.

'Oh, we were just talking about the fact that Steve was still missing his shirt,' Ava said with a smirk.

'Well, someone appears to have taken them!' He replied, his ears bright red.

'We weren't complaining' Bran told him, 'And it doesn't look like Maria is either,' She raised her eyebrows at the woman opposite Steve.

'Hay, did you call us kids?' Ava only just realised.

'Yeah…' Tony said slowly, reading himself to run.

'We're not kids, I'm 20! And Bran's 19! Only by a month mind,' Ava told him.

'What? But you're drinking!' Steve bellowed, taking their glasses of wine that Tony had put in front of everyone.

'Yeah… I'll have that back, thank you very much!' Bran took her glass back, scowling.

'The drinking age is 21!'

'Oh. Yeah. I forgot!' Ava said looking surprised.

'How could you forget? Every kid has it drilled into their head!'

'Every kid. Ones that are experiments?' Bran fixed him with a hard look.

There was a tense silence.

'It's, ok,' Ava said, 'and anyway, we were born in England, the age there is 18,'

'I'm going to go to bed now,' Steve said, before he accidentally offended them again.

'We might as well all head up, it's CHRISTMAS tomorrow!' Tony looked like an excited child.

In the morning.

Everyone gathered in the living room for the giving of the gifts. They had made a small clearing in the trees. Everyone sat, squished on one sofa, apart from Ava and Bran, who sat on the floor, on large cushions.

'Prezzies!' They yelled.

They had done a secret Santa.

Ava got Bran a new katana; no one asked where she got it from.

Bran got Thor an industrial sized box of pop tarts.

Thor got Bruce a new mug, because he had broken his favourite one.

Bruce got Tony a strange looking contraption, no one wanted to ask what it was.

Tony got Pepper her favourite perfume.

Pepper got Jane a necklace.

Jane got Clint a special arrow head that Bruce had made.

Clint got Natasha a flat box with something that she wouldn't show anyone inside.

Natasha got Steve a new motorbike jacket.

Steve got Maria a bracelet with a small bottle of a liquid which would eat through any material.

Maria got Ava a small throwing knife with an engraved handle.

After everyone had thanked each other for their gifts they headed outside for a snowball fight.

'Rules! No actual weapons, no biting, no scratching, no pinching, no punching, no swearing, and NO CHEATING!' Pepper told them all and then stood back to watch.

Everyone ran to their barricades.

Ava and Bran on one team.

Bruce and Tony on another.

Steve and Maria on the third team.

Clint and Natasha working together.

Thor had roped Jane in to help him.

For the first three minutes snowballs flew, and yells were heard.

After four minutes only Tony and Natasha were left. They circled each other.

As Tony went to yell an insult at her Natasha flicked her wrist at him and a snowball flew into his mouth.

'I win! I win! I win!' She danced around wiggling and waving her arms.

Inside the Avengers sat in silence as they ate their huge turkey.

'A toast! To the best Christmas ever!' Bran yelled and raised her glass. The others followed suit.

'They are still under age!' Steve said in protest. Though it didn't matter, everyone one was tipsy already.

'Shush, and leave them alone.' Maria said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He went bright red.

'Merry Christmas Steve,' she said and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ava and Branwyn stood in front of him. It was a sweet scene until Ava looked shocked and appalled at Steve. 'Why? Why would you show me that?' She asked Bran, clutching her head.

'I know, I know,' Bran patted her on the back and steered her away to sit in a corner.

'What?' Steve asked

'You forget,' Said Bruce, 'she can read minds, and she showed Ava what you were thinking,'

'Surely you don't have anything to hide,' Tony said, raising his infamous eyebrow.

'Ummm… no?' Steve retraced his thoughts to a moment ago. 'Oh' he said. And went as red a holly berry.

* * *

**Wow! That was long!  
**

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and tell us what you thought.**

**(*^_^*)**

**Maximum and Rubyphoenix13**


	7. Fury's Fear and Ava's Near

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**YAY! Please comment/follow. Thanks!**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, it's kind of a set up for next chapter! :)**

**We don't own the Avengers, or anything you might recognise.**

* * *

Clint, Tony, Thor, Bruce and Steve sat in Fury's office discussing the last mission they had been on.

'Are you sure it is wise to leave Agents Ava and Branwyn in the tower?' The director asked them sternly.

'Jane, Nat and Pepper are with them,' Bruce said.

'I repeat, is it wise?'

'Probably not' Clint said cheerfully, 'But Pepper's been looking after Tony long enough. Those two won't stand a chance.'

'Unless, they get her drunk, but I doubt it, it took me ages to work that out,' Tony called from the other end of table where he had been put after the last meeting, where the Hulk had been unleashed.

* * *

At the tower.

'BORED!' Bran yelled from the kitchen.

'It's like looking after kids!' Natasha complained.

'Actually, it's a lot easier than looking after Tony,' Pepper replied.

Just then Jane looked up, 'Where's Ava gone?'

'She was here a second ago!'

'A second is all she needs!'

'JARVIS, please find Ava's location,' Natasha said, keeping her cool.

'Agent Ava has just returned to the kitchen,' The AI's voice informed them.

They all visibly relaxed.

* * *

The helicarrier.

They heard a shuffle from under the table. Everyone shot to their feet.

'Someone did check under the table, didn't they?' Bruce asked concerned.

'Steve, did you?' Clint enquired.

'No, did you?'

'I shall look beneath the table, friends,' Tor boomed, lifting the table by its corner. The whole room held its breath while Thor checked under the table.

'The young ones are not here'

The whole room let out its breath.

'So what was that noise then?' Bruce asked.

'We forgot Ava can flit' Clint whispered head in his hands. Fury looked up.

'What did you say Barton?' The eye patched man question.

Steve finished what Clint, who was too busy face palming couldn't, 'Ava, she can flit, can't she? Clint's saying that they flitted out of here before Thor looked under the table.'

Fear crossed Fury's face; there was something about the two mischievous agents that scared him more than any adopted demi-god.

'Hill, this is a code red. I repeat CODE RED!' Fury yelled into his comms.

* * *

In the kitchen Ava sat on top of the fridge eating a pop-tart.

'And then? What did he say?' Bran prodded her foot with a broom handle.

'He said "unless they get her drunk, but I doubt it, it took me ages to work that out.",'

They grinned at each other and cackled with laughter.

'Hey, Pepper, want a drink?'

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and tell us what you thought.**

**(*^_^*)**

**Maximum and Rubyphoenix 13**


End file.
